Sweet Dreams
by irene.mieli
Summary: In which Harry has nightmares and the boys are always there.


This time, It's nearly 3am when Louis is jolted out of sleep.

A shriek that would have been deafening, if he were fully awake and aware, tears through a dream he can't quite remember now, and he wakes up just as the second blow is being delivered to his back. He'll thank his quick reflexes later, but for now he's able to intercept the next hit, capturing Harry's hand on its way down. He would also thank Liam, for dragging him to the gym on the rare occasions he didn't have Harry to go with him. Later.

"Harry," his voice is strained from sleep and the challenge of holding Harry's arms while he thrashed.

Tonight is a nightmare night.

He tries to keep his tones low and soothing, tries to guide and not drag Harry out of his dream, but it's getting him nowhere. Harry's features are stuck in a deep frown and he's so far away. When Louis can't be soft anymore - because no matter how many times he's gone to the gym, Harry's strength still far surpasses his own - he summons all the strength he has and barks,"Harry!" while shaking him.

When Harry slows, finally stops his movements and the resistance from his fist lets up, Louis places his free hand on Harry's cheek, lets his thumb glide just under his eyelashes and doesn't so much see but feels Harry's expression change. His frown melts away as his body goes limp.

"Harry," he whispers now, because the worst is over, "wake up, Hazza, it's just me."

Harry's eyelids flutter and finally crack open and suddenly Louis is very thankful for city streetlights preventing complete darkness. Harry's eyes flick back and forth between Louis's face and his fingers, now intertwined with his own in lieu of gripping his wrist, and puts the pieces together. Louis is never prepared for this part; Harry never really remembers but he always figures it out. Always, ever since the first nightmare night when Louis had a bruise on his back for two weeks. Ever since their first fight about it, and the first doctor's visit when it started happening more than once a week.

"Lou," he starts, but his voice cracks and before he can get anything else out Louis shushes him and shakes his head. His heart hurts when Harry's bottom lip twitches like a child, and it breaks when tears start to fall. He wipes them away and ducks down to press his lips against Harry's forehead, and he cradles his head against his chest and lets him cry.

After a minute or two, when Harry has calmed considerably, Louis hears a soft click on the other side of the room. He shuts his eyes when too-bright light floods his vision, but it quickly dissipates and when he opens them again, Liam and Zayn are at the end of his bed, concern etched into their features and any traces of sleep long gone. They don't exchange any words, just wait for the flick of Louis's head – permission – and then crawl into the bed with them, Zayn behind Harry and Liam behind Louis. Harry fits nicely into the curve of Zayn's body, and he melts into the touch when he feels arms wrap around his middle. Liam mimics him on his and Louis's side, and kisses the back of Louis's neck, smiling when he feels Lou shiver against him.

"Is he alright?" he murmurs into Louis's shoulder, and feels him nod.

"He's fi—"

Louis's sentence is cut short when the door swings open again - he hadn't even heard the lock click from a key card. When his eyes adjusted again they fall on Niall, dragging his feet and scrubbing sleep from his eyes, sitting on the end of the bed.

"S'rong?" he mutters, barely audible, "Harry 'ave another bad dream? S'okay?" he climbs forward, inching his way up until he reaches the place where Harry and Louis meet. His eyes are closed but he dips his head and rests it against Harry's, placing a kiss on his curls, and Louis warms up instantly when he feels Harry smile against his chest.

"Come here, Niall," Liam whispers, and holds Niall's arm for support while he navigates himself over the tangle of hips and legs and settles himself between Louis and Liam. He promptly falls back to sleep.

One by one, the rest of the boys slip back into slumber. They share limbs and body heat and security, and Harry dreams sweetly for the remainder of the night.

**Aw! So cute! I loved it. There were just a few tense slip-ups, as you predicted (trust me, tenses are a nightmare for me). I also put in a few suggestions with words and phrasing and the like, just little things that I feel might help the flow a bit. I hope I didn't overstep or anything. Let me know if you have any comments/questions! x**


End file.
